


“Come over here and look at memes with me under the bedsheets!”

by iZombi



Series: Sabaton x Reader [1]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, NO ACTUAL SUGGESTIVE THEMES THOUGH, Pär wakes up and hears, a bunch of laughing, and suggestive themes, as them, copious amounts of laughter, enjoy reading!, friends being friends, in the same room, just two lovable fools, lol, looking at memes, nerds being nerds, rated teen for mild cursing, something that sounds suspicious, under the bedsheets, while Pär sleeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Together, You and Joakim look at memes while under the bed covers and are having a blast! That was until Pär woke up…
Relationships: Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Reader (You), Reader (You) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton)
Series: Sabaton x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	“Come over here and look at memes with me under the bedsheets!”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



> I would like to give a HUGE thanks to my friend @CamdenNightingale for helping me write this story! They gave me ideas for it in a conversation we both had together… <3

You were the first to rouse from your sleep, quietly yawning and blinking your eyes, steadily removing the sleepy haze that covered your vision.

When you could finally see properly you turned your head around to examine the room, it was the hotel room that all of you had to stay at after a night of partying from your latest gig, which if we're being completely honest? Was a lot of fun!

It was relatively well kept, mostly because Pär was insistent that you and Joakim try not to be slobs and actually be clean, so you didn’t find much in disarray, there was a warm and cozy atmosphere in the room that you absolutely relished in, sighing in soft self-contempt,

A soft grunt caught your attention and you turned your head towards the sound, it was Joakim who was right next to you, he seemed to be slowly waking up and hadn’t noticed you that were awake yet,

‘ _Oh, that’s right…’_ you thought to yourself as you recalled last night’s endeavors,

_When all of you came to the hotel, ready for a good nights rest and as well as a delicious meal the following morning, you were all trying to get separate rooms to rest in, but it seemed that this hotel, in particular, was overbooked and had only two rooms left that would be available, of which were honeymoon suits!_

_These rooms had beds that large enough to fit three people comfortably in, and so you all looked at each other, everyone mentally deciding who their roommates would be for the night._

_You and Joakim instantly wanted to be roommates, as you two had quickly grown to be one of the closest and best of friends within the past three years of you joining the band, Pär also being one of the other people who also become very quick friends with you too!_

_And so, with little convincing, Pär joined you and Joakim to share a room together, which left the other three, Hannes, Chris, and Tommy to have the other room!_

You watched as Joakim rubbed his eyes and turned his head around, his eyes making contact with yours,

“H-“ You cut Joakim off by placing your hand on his mouth,

You both heard Pär stir beside Joakim, he was still fast asleep and didn’t look like he would be in the mood for being awoken so abruptly so early in the day.

With your other hand, you placed a single finger on your lips, making a shushing motion, Joakim nodded lightly, understanding that he’d better be quiet, lest he want to face Pär fury,

You turned around quietly in the bed and reached over to the nightstand, you grabbed your cellphone and your earbuds, you plugged in the jack into the phone, connecting the headphones and systematically preventing any noises from waking up Pär,

Turning back around in the same manner as before, you furiously typed something on your phone and then showed it to Joakim,

**[DO YOU WANT TO LOOK AT MEMES WITH ME?]**

Joakim raised a curious eyebrow at you and you shot him puppy dog eyes, which caused Joakim to smile warmly before nodding a solid “ _Yes!”_ at you,

You lifted the bedsheets up and pointed inside, trying to indicate to Joakim to get inside as you slipped in, you shrunk down so that your head wouldn’t poke outside and the light of your phone lit up the covers from the outside,

Joakim followed close behind you, slowly he inched his way down to you, careful to not wake up Pär,

“ _Hey!_ ” you whispered to him, careful to keep your voice low,

“ _Good morning y/n…”_

_“Oh-“_ you said, covering your nose a little with one hand, “- _your breath stinks, Jocke”_

Joakim stifled a laugh, “ _Yours too!”_

You stifled your laugh too, “ _Do you want to look at memes with me?”_

_“Memes?”_

_“Yeah! Please?”_

_“Sure, why not…”_ he gave you a smile, to which you happily returned,

Turning on your phone, you pressed in the code not really caring if Joakim memorized it, after all you didn’t have anything to hide from your best friend, grabbing at the earbuds, you extended one to Joakim that he gladly took and put into his ear,

You quickly opened Spotify and put on some low-fi tunes for the two of you to jam out to as you looked at memes together,

He shifted close to you and you to him, you opened up Tumblr and your thumb stood idle,

You laid there thinking of what to write until Joakim’s finger came into view and typed in “ _SABATON MEMES”_ into the search bar, curious of its results,

You gave Joakim a look and he rolled his eyes at you, perhaps he was just curious to know what the fans had made,

Joakim bit his lip as he stifled what sounded to you a mix of a groan and a laugh,

You turned your gaze back to your phone and had to hold back a laugh as the image greeted your eyes,

“ _O-Oh my go-od!”_ you choked out, holding back a laugh, turning to look at Joakim, you found him sighing, he scrolled down to the next image,

You both read the short comic and both chuckled lightly at it,

“ _Fuck yeah, tanks man!”_ Joakim softly called out,

“ _Of course you’d think about tanks during sex…”_ you replied, rolling your eyes at him,

“ _Oh my god-!” you spoke, stifling a laugh at how ridiculously coincidental it was that the next meme was,_

_“Tanks, tanks, tanks-!”_ Joakim softy chanted with a grin,

You lightly smacked his arm and giggled, which caused Joakim to shush you with his hands,

“ _Shut up!”_ he spoke, still grinning

You laughed into his hand, eyes shut as your body shook, you stifled your laughs and continued looking through the collection of memes,

“ _Nice face”_ you complimented him,

“ _Thanks, I grew it myself”_ he smirked at you,

Oh Joakim, ever the smug handsome bastard… ‘ _how lovely…’_ you fondly thought to yourself,

“ _Oh, look at you, so cute!”_ you teased

Joakim only stifled a laugh, laughing at how ridiculous the images were,

“ _Oh yeah, your songs actually helped me with my tests too!”_

_“wait, really?”_

_“Yeah!”_

_“That’s awesome-, which one?”_

_“Primo Victoria and Bismark”_

_“Nice!”_

__

_“Oh god no!” _Joakim quietly exclaimed

“ _But its free real-estate” _You quoted, which made Joakim put a hand over his mouth, stifling the laugh that came, he was definitely _not_ expecting you to quote a meme mid conversation.

You too quietly laughed at his reaction, absolutely loving how easily you could get a rise out of him,

“ _Oh! My! God!!”_ Joakim exclaimed once again, this time you had to place your hand on his mouth to keep him from waking up Pär,

“ ’ _Gotta say though, you look very cute! 10/10 would smooch”_

Joakim made a snort-laugh at your comment, to which you grinned widely at and quietly laughed on, desperately trying to stop yourself from laughing too hard,

“ _Sh-Shhhh! He’ll hear us!”_

_“S-Sorry!”_

Joakim shifted his body, he was trying to get into a better position as he could feel his other arm start to fall asleep,

“ _Do you want to wake him up?”_

_“No!”_

_“Then be. Quiet,” _you stressed to him, shooting him a playful glare,

Unbeknownst to the two of you, Pär had already awakened recently, he was currently laying still and just listening to what the two had just said, his eyes widening in shock,

‘ _Are they-?’_ he stopped himself from completing the thought and decided to just confront the possibility before him,

“ **WHAT** are you two **doing**?” he asked aloud, voice still somewhat groggy from sleep,

You and Joakim both froze in place, eyes wide and locked into each other, for a moment you both feared that your laughing woke him up and that he was now angry at you both,

You shifted and moved the bedsheet that covered both of you, displaying your faces to Pär who looked on at you both, he was giving you both a quizzical look,

“…Nothing…” you both replied,

Pär lay there stupefied for a moment as he looked on at his two best friends, ‘ _No way they’re being serious…’_ he thought frowning,

“Uh-huh-…” he began, “-Were you two making out?” he asked, clearly convinced that what he heard was the conversation of two people who were actively trying not to wake up their sleeping friend and have him _rudely interrupt_ their make-out session,

Shocked Joakim spoke up first, “What, no! Absolutely not!”

You looked on at both of them and quickly a wave of mischievous chaos overtook you, you stifled your giggles as you spoke up next, “Yes we were!”,

Oh, you were going to have a _ball_ torturing poor Joakim with your mischievousness,

Joakim turned his head to face you, he was currently the epitome of the shocked Pikachu meme, which you thought suited him as you laughed hard and loud like a maniac,

“Mmmmhm… I thought so…” spoke Pär who immediately got up from the shared bed, feeling distinctly disgusted with what went on next to him, “You two are _disgusting_ ” he spoke as he gathered his clothes, ready to head into the bathroom for a morning shower,

“I- Wh- N-No! Pär! W-Wait!” Joakim sputtered out as he desperately fought to get away from the bedsheets and stop Pär, hoping to better explain the scenario, but it was too late as Pär had already locked himself in the bathroom, he could distinctly hear the water running on the other side of the door,

Joakim turned his attention to you and you collapsed back into the bed laughing hard and like a maniac, as you were sitting up straight before to watch him try and run up to Pär to catch up to him,

“Oh my god…” he spoke, “You’re the worst! Why did you say that?” he asked you

“Oh, _that_ was so good!” you roared out in your fit of laughter, as you rolled around on the bed, holding onto your sides,

Joakim whined as he let out a halfhearted laugh, “…Please don’t tell the others…” he pleaded with you, and that just made things even better for you as you shoot him a look,

And he knew exactly what that meant for him, he sighed and got to getting dressed,

You still laughed as you got out of the bed and walked off to get your clothes,

As the three of you had made your way down to the hotel’s lower floor, where one of the many self-serve restaurants were at, with food on your trays you all found Tommy, Chris, and Hannes already sitting down and eating together,

You grinned mischievously as you approached them, with Joakim and Pär hot behind your heels,

“Hey, guys!” You called out as you approached your friends, the boys turned their heads over to your direction and gave you an assortment of waves, hellos, and nods,

“So, guys, I have _the_ most exciting announcement to make!” you gleefully exclaimed as you sat down in the already loud and busy restaurants, many conversations filled the air and not many people seemed to care if you too were also loud,

The guys shot you curious looks as you three sat down at the table with your trays of food,

“No, please, don’t-!” Joakim called out, his face already growing redder as he flushed hard from embarrassment, he didn’t want them to also fall prey to your joke, Joakim didn’t want them to be convinced as Pär was,

"Joakim and I are dating now! He'll try and deny it, but Pär knows!" you joyfully proclaimed to your friends with a smile on your face, which was made worse by Joakim’s embarrassed face, that he hid with his hands like a child who just got caught,

"And I wish I didn't..." Pär replied with a somewhat bitter look to his face, _obviously_ something happened that would’ve warranted such a reaction from him, that much Hannes could tell,

‘ _No way they-!’_ and Hannes had to stop himself from continuing the idea, ‘ _With Pär in the same room too? Man… that’s some balls…’_ he thought.

"I _fucking_ knew it!" exclaimed Hannes, who for a long while had suspected that they were a couple and Joakim was just too afraid to make it official,

"Why are you doing this? I just wanted to look at some memes..." Joakim voiced, obviously very annoyed at what he was being subjugated to.

You laughed and looked over to him, giving him a warm smile as you took his hand and whispered back, “ _Oh because I love to torture you…”_ you completed with an innocent look on your face.

Joakim rolled his eyes and half-heartedly laughed as he also groaned inwardly,

Yeah, there was going to be a lot of explaining to do, but even then… would they still believe him? Probably not…

And as for you? You were going to have hell to pay for, in the form of a tickle fight…!


End file.
